No More I Love You's
| Format = 7" single, 12" single | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 4:04 | Label = A&M | Writer = Joseph Hughes, David Freeman | Producer = Jimmy Iovine, The Lover Speaks | Audio sample? = | Certification = | This single = "No More "I Love You's"" (1986) | Next single = "Every Lover's Sign" (1986) | Misc = }} "No More I Love You's" (stylized as "No More "I Love You's"") is a song written by Joseph Hughes and David Freeman and first released in 1986 by their band, The Lover Speaks, with keyboards by Barry Gilbert. The song was later covered by the Scottish singer Annie Lennox and became a hit for her in 1995. The Lover Speaks version "No More "I Love You's"" was the debut single for The Lover Speaks. It peaked at the UK singles chart at #58. Track listing ; 7" single # "No More "I Love You's"" – 4:04 # "This Can't Go On!" – 3:49 ; 12" single # "No More "I Love You's"" – 4:04 # "Of Tears" – 3:37 # "This Can't Go On!" – 3:49 Annie Lennox version | Format = 7" single, CD single | Recorded = January 1994 | Genre = Pop | Length = 4:50 | Label = Arista | Writer = Joseph Hughes David Freeman | Producer = Stephen Lipson | Certification = | Last single = "Little Bird" / "Love Song for a Vampire" (1993) | This single = "No More "I Love You's"" (1995) | Next single = "A Whiter Shade of Pale" (1995) }} "No More "I Love You's"" was the first single released by Annie Lennox from her second studio album, Medusa. The song won her the Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance at the 38th Grammy Awards, the first to be awarded to a British artist. The song features slightly altered lyrics from the original version and added background vocals that can be heard around the 2:50 mark of the song. Her version was also featured in the very first episode of The Sopranos and in the ninth episode of Hindsight. Chart performance The song became the highest charting solo single for Lennox in the United Kingdom, entering the chart and peaking at #2. It spent a total of 12 weeks on the UK chart. The track also became a Top 25 hit in the United States, peaking at #23. With it, Lennox won the 1995 Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, beating Mariah Carey, Vanessa L. Williams, Dionne Farris, and Bonnie Raitt. The song also topped Canada's RMP chart, earning Lennox her second number one single on the chart, after "Walking on Broken Glass" in 1992. Samples Lennox's version of "No More "I Love You's"" has been sampled four times. It was first sampled for the Nicki Minaj song "Your Love" on her 2010 single. The song was originally recorded two years before but never intended to be put out for release until it was leaked in January 2010. After becoming a hit, it was slightly rewritten and re-recorded and this revised version was released in June 2010. Prior to the official release of Minaj's song, the cover was sampled in 2009 by Jason Derulo and Auburn in their song "How Did We". It was then sampled by J.R. Rotem for singer Razah's 2010 single called "I Remember", using the same instrumental beat used for "How Did We". Music video Lennox co-directed the music video with Joe Dyer. It featured Lennox dancing with travesty ballerinas in homage to Les Ballets Trockadero de Monte Carlo. The video also features actor Jake Canuso. It was nominated for a MTV award for Best Female Video. Track listings ; 7" single # "No More "I Love You's"" # "Ladies of the Canyon" ; CD 1 # "No More "I Love You's"" – 4:50 # "Ladies of the Canyon" – 3:40 # "Love Song for a Vampire" – 4:17 ; CD 2 # "No More "I Love You's"" – 4:51 # "Why" (Unplugged version) – 4:59 # "Cold" (Unplugged version) – 4:57 # "Walking on Broken Glass" (Unplugged version) – 3:59 Tracks 2, 3, 4 taken from a live acoustic session for MTV Unplugged in July 1992. ; "Whiter Shade of Pale"/"No More "I Love You's"" * # "A Whiter Shade of Pale" — 4:49 # "No More "I Love You's"" (Radio edit) — 4:28 # "No More "I Love You's"" (Junior's club mix) — 7:34 # "No More "I Love You's"" (Soundfactory mix) — 11:40 # "No More "I Love You's"" (Tribal mix) — 8:18 * Medley of "No More "I Love You's"", "Take Me to the River", and "Downtown Lights". Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales Other versions *Maria Pia De Vito covered "No More "I Love You's"" on her 2009 album, Mind the Gap, but recites the alternate lyrics featured in the Annie Lennox version. *Mexican experimental rock musician Juan Son has covered the song (particularly the Annie Lennox version) in late 2009 for the mariachi-covers compilation Mariachi Rock-O. The version features Mariachi Tecalitlán, a Mariachi band from Guadalajara. *Yvette Fielding covered the song on the celebrity version of Stars in Their Eyes in 2005, notably choking on confetti towards the end of the performance.YVETTE FIELDING; The queen of all things supernatural TV Land: in the pipeline *The song was covered by Welsh singer Rhydian for the album Waves. This version shares elements from both the original and the Annie Lennox version. References Category:1986 singles Category:1986 songs Category:Debut singles Category:1995 singles Category:Annie Lennox songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Lipson